


Quiet Morning

by Growlies



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Watching over your best friend while he was sick is a easy task, but you got a little surprise.





	Quiet Morning

The sounds of silverware danced around Minato's room as he happily ate the pancakes in front of him. "These taste delicious, thank you." You blushed as he offered a piece to you tilting your head a little to side in confusion. He chuckled. "I see you didn't make any breakfast for yourself, so why not share some? I'm willing to." You leaned forward, closing your eyes and opened your mouth expecting a fluffy piece of pancake to be in your mouth but you instead felt a warm pair of lips touch your own shooting yourself back and almost falling off the bed. "What was that for?!" Minato chuckled in amusement. "We've been best friends for awhile and I wanted to a chance to kiss you." 

"Oh. Why me though? I thought you liked Mitsuru, you've been spending more time with her lately.."

"Oh? Are you jealous?"

You shook your head. "No! Of course not.."

"Well if that's the case that's good because I've been seeing Mitsuru because she had some work to do at student council, and asked me to help."

"Oh.." After Minato was finished eating he held your hand intertwining his fingers with yours. "Would you like to go a date sometime?" You eagerly nodded “Of course!” He chuckled “Alright, give me some time, I need to get ready.” You took the tray from his lap and went out, closing the door behind you. Excited for the date.


End file.
